At the End of Fourth Year
by firstchairmusician
Summary: A meeting after the ceremony of Triwizard Tournament leaves Draco Malfoy thinking about Cho. Will he be able to meet up with her again? DC


Draco Malfoy was now in his sixth year. Of course, being 16 years old, it would be miraculous if he didn't like any girl. Then again, he didn't like just _any_ girl. He liked... Cho Chang.

He wouldn't have realized it until the end of fourth year. Everyone knew she and Cedric Diggory were an item, and once everyone discovered that he was dead -- well, he being a Slytherin wanted to tease her for it. That's when it happened...

* * *

Draco was in search for Cho after the ceremony. It took a while, but he wasn't one of the top students in his year for nothing. She was a Ravenclaw, therefore she must have been in the library.

Sadly for him, the library was huge. He looked around the quiet place seeing only bookworms, aka Mudblood Granger, but finally found the fifth year Ravenclaw hidden away in a corner.

The blonde Slytherin, of course, expected her to still be crying like the rest of the other Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls. She wasn't. Though, on closer inspection when he crept forward, he noticed there were tearstains on her face.

"Hey, Chang."

She looked up to the owner of the voice, probably expecting someone else. "Oh." She looked disappointed. "You're Draco Malfoy aren't you?"

"So what if I am? Why aren't you crying like those pathetic housemates of yours and those wimpy Hufflepuff girls?" he asked with a sneer.

There was a pause when she went back to her book. Draco thought she was ignoring him, and just when he was going to say something else, she spoke. "Cedric was a proud person, he wouldn't want his death to be the worry of the school when there are more important things at hand. Like Professor Dumbledore said -- "

"You believe that crackpot old fool?" he interrupted as if an insult.

"He is not a fool. He may be old and eccentric, but do you or do you not notice he is very wise? Like I was saying, the Headmaster said that You-Know-Who has returned."

"So you believe that rubbish too?"

"Well, you believe in Rita Skeeter."

He said nothing. Cho looked very proud indeed and continued. "If He has returned, we need to join forces as Professor Dumbledore said. That means inter-house relationships need to be made whether or not you like it, Malfoy."

Draco was impressed by the Ravenclaw, but would never admit it. Something about her at that moment stayed in his mind. He sighed. "Very well, Chang. Just don't believe I will go on with it." He stood up and was at a quarter turn. "But if Diggory is watching us, he might be a bit insulted that his own former girlfriend wasn't sad that he was gone..."

He walked away arrogantly.

* * *

He knew in the next year that he made an influence on the Ravenclaw. After all, wherever he saw her, she was always crying or had tearstains on her cheek. The next year however was different. It seemed that in the summer, she seems to have gotten over it, his words at the end of fourth year lost its effect, perhaps.

In her last year, Draco noticed there was a difference in the way she carried herself, laughing easily. She was no longer nervous near Potter, and he too did not go pathetically red when near Chang. They were easily friends and there was nothing romantic going on between them as a simple crush in their fifth year.

However, Draco didn't care. He always tried to go near her when she wasn't alone, but it was nearly helpless now. She went everywhere with her friends whether it was going back to their dormitories, to the bathroom, to lunch, or just about anywhere.

One day in his sixth year, his luck seemed to be better, and she left dinner alone. He spedily finished his meal and walked out, leaving Crabbe and Goyle to eat.

He cornered her in the corridor.

"Hello, Malfoy," she said nonchalantly, as if a Slytherin normally followed her after dinner and cornered her to talk.

"Chang."

"So, what do you want? I want to get back in my dormitory to sleep, if you don't mind."

He ignored her. "You seemed to be over Diggory."

"That was two years ago," she said. Cho thought about leaving it at that, but it seemed to be too harsh on his memory. "I still miss him a lot, but like I had said then, there is a war that is just dying to happen."

"And Corner?"

"We broke up. He's now happily with Padma Patil."

Draco was mentally scolded himself. How could he not have noticed Corner and Patil eyeing each other all the time and always together? Then he thought it was ready and said what he had been wanting to say for a while. "And... me?"

The shock that flashed in her eyes lingered there for a while. She was silent. He took his chance and carefully kissed her on the lips, just simply. Teenage hormones were just too strange. "Well?"

Cho thought for a moment. She looked at Draco as she did and said the next part slowly. "Together... with me."

He grinned and let her go.

"Good night... Draco."

"See you tomorrow."

**Author's Note: Well, what do you think? Somehow, I was inspired to do this when I finished read _the Goblet of Fire_. Hope you guys like this and review to tell me if you do. There doesn't seem to be a lot of these Draco/Cho stories on **


End file.
